A Moment of Grief
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Kim moaned in her sleep and turned over onto her side, her arm reaching out to wrap around her lover’s waist. The limb hit the mattress with a light thump, startling her awake. Kigo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

**A Moment of Grief**

Kim moaned in her sleep and turned over onto her side, her arm reaching out to wrap around her lover's waist. The limb hit the mattress with a light thump, startling her awake. Green eyes sleepily blinked open and she saw the space beside her was empty, the top cover pulled back but the sheets beneath disturbed only by her arm. Confusion set in she called out into the still night.

"Baby?" she murmured, lifting her head and glancing around the darkened bedroom, looking for her missing wife. "Honey?" she called out, louder this time as she sat up, holding the covers to her chest. When she received no response, her eyes moved over to the clock on her nightstand. They never made it, however, when she caught the green reflection off of a platinum ring sitting in front of the device and everything came rushing back to her with a sharp stab through her chest.

Her raw throat tightened and tears blurred her vision as she reached over and reverently picked the small piece of jewelry up off its resting place. The metal was cool to the touch and felt like a lead weight in her palm. The tears started to fall quickly though the redhead was silent as she stared at her spouse's wedding band. She remembered Shego always complaining about how loose it was during the winter and was forever leaving it on their dresser so it wouldn't slip off and get lost. That was why the band was still in Kim's possession and not blown to bits all over Macintyre Square outside Go City bank. A sob escaped the woman's throat and she closed her fingers around the only solid connection she had left to the love of her life.

God, it hurt. So bad. Most days, she couldn't breathe without the sharp, piercing pain in her heart. Others she couldn't even wake up in the morning, more content with her dreams where the still held Shego in her arms, still kissed Shego's lips, still felt Shego right there with her.

"Fuck," Kim whispered and shoved the covers off her body. She stood, gently replacing the ring on the nightstand before grabbing the silk robe Shego got her for her birthday three years ago off a nearby chair. She wouldn't let herself sink into this again. Not tonight. She didn't have the energy. Instead she threw the robe around her shoulders and tied the sash before heading out of the master bedroom, intent on getting a glass of water to occupy her mind.

A small noise, a tiny mewling cry broke the stillness of the hallway just as she opened the door. Despite the body-breaking ache that tore through Kim's chest, her heart swelled and a small, sad smile touched her trembling lips and she headed into the room to the immediate right of hers. Inside, among scattered toys and wooden furniture, was a pink crib that Shego had spent six hours one afternoon trying to figure out how to put together, not letting Kim help because she swore she could do it herself. In this little crib was the whole reason Kim hadn't followed her lover from the Earth; Sarah Jane Possible, a spitting image of her dark-haired mother.

Another tear slipped down Kim's cheek as she looked down at her daughter, curious blue eyes looking back up at her. Her smile widened and she tilted her head, lowering her hand into the crib, letting the babe's tiny fingers curl around her finger.

"Hey, honey," the redhead greeted with a sob, blown away, as always, by the sheer beauty of the child. Her thumb absently stroked the delicate skin on the back of Sarah's hand. "What's the matter? Can't sleep? Hmm?" She reached in and picked the tiny brunette up into her arms, supporting her on her hip. She instinctively bounced the child lightly, keeping her daughter calm.

"Ma," the little girl cooed innocently, staring down at her own cubby hand as it lightly gripped her mother's necklace.

Kim sobbed again and her heart shattered as she hugged Sarah closer to her; correction, _this_ was her connection her Shego, this small child, born in her image. "Ma's gone, baby," she whispered through her thick throat. "But we'll see her again. One day. I promise you." And then another sob broke through overworked chest and she clung to her baby, silently demanding why God wouldn't let Shego watch her child grow up? How could He do that to them? How?!

Why?

**Fin**

**Review.**


End file.
